Natural Enemies
by Nich
Summary: A forgotten chapter in Middle Earth history. Please R&R!
1. Setting the scene

Natural Enemies  
  
Prologue  
  
This is a tale of a forgotten chapter in Middle Earth, one of tragedy and forgiveness, love and hatred.  
  
Around year 1120 of the third age, a battle for power commenced in Middle Earth. A battle between the high and powerful Elves and the now forgotten race of Melenets. The Melenets, though few, where blessed with the gift of immortal life, just as the Elves, but they had another trait which was seen as a major threat to the rule of the elf. This threat was an alliance, a coalition with the elements. The ability to summon the brute force nature to their will.  
  
Not wanting to risk losing their power, the Elves drove the race of Melenets to the outskirts of Middle Earth, under the command of King Thranduil of Greenwood. There the Melenets remained; they were not corrupt on getting power and so showed little resistance.  
  
The king of Greenwood was not satisfied. So protective of his rule was he, that he sent out further troops on a mission to demolish the sparse, peaceful race. He told no-one of his plans, as a means to maintain his merciful reputation.  
  
The last battle of the Elves and Melenets saw the Elves emerge as the victor. Every man, woman and child was killed in cold blood, at the hands of a king bent on power. A king whose dishonourable secret would be known only by him, and those who served him. Until now.  
  
All those killed in the bloodbath will never be able to expose the truth, but there is one who can. One Melenet who fled, one Melenet who endured. This is her story. 


	2. Nowhere to go

Nowhere to go  
  
Essence spurred away atop her sturdy steed, tears blurring her vision. The night was lit only by the raging fires which bellowed behind her, casting an eerie orange glow all around. She dared not look back, for she knew what she would see.  
  
She would see her father's face, a face filled with fear, agony and despair. He had told her to ride, to flee the horrors brought to their home, never to look back, but always to remember. She was a woman of her word.  
  
A blood chilling cry from an agonisingly familiar voice filled her ears, as the horse sped onward. Her father's torturing cries grew weaker until all she could hear was the thunder of hooves and the roar of the flames.  
  
The distraught Melenet woman was almost to the edge of the field which backed onto her home, when something soared passed her ear with great speed. It stuck into the ground in front and as she passed it she saw that it was an arrow. Another zipped by, this time on her other side.  
  
She kicked the steed hard in the sides and it bounded onwards with a grunt. She was almost at the line of trees when another arrow was made airborne. It plunged into the horse's rump causing the beast to rear up, sending Essence flying to the ground.  
  
She landed hard on her right side and felt a rush of pain in her arm, along with a terrible cracking sound. She screamed in agony as she curled into a ball, trying to block out the throbbing in her arm. She remained there for a few moments, breathing heavily, listening to the sound of her steeds retreating hooves. She was alone.  
  
She raised her head to see nothing but darkness and the faint silhouettes of the trees she had strived to reach. She slowly rose to her feet and stumbled towards her goal. Her head was reeling, her stomach turning as she slumped against the nearest tree. She looked down at her battered arm, it looked normal enough; at least there was no blood. She tried to lift it into her lap but had to abandon the idea since the pain was too great.  
  
Essence sat there in the cold, dark of night as tears plunged down her face. Everything seemed so hopeless, there was nowhere to go, no one to help her. She decided she would wait until morning to return to her village, or at least what was left of it. She needed to know if she was truly alone. Was there anyone left? She prayed with all her heart that there would be, but she knew deep down that it was just a delusion. She sat and stared up at the emerging stars blinking down on her, and at the crescent moon. Her head was pounding; the whole world seemed to be hurtling about as everything turned black.  
  
As Essence regained consciousness the succulent smell of cooking meat filled her nostrils. She opened her heavy eyes and blinked the world into focus. In front of her stood a small fire over which a pan was suspended. Frowning, Essence looked down to find her arm wrapped in a clean, white dressing, with a splint on either side, preventing her wrist bending.  
  
"What the..."She groaned, rubbing her eyes and looking around.  
  
"Good morning, or should I say afternoon." Came a cheerful voice.  
  
A rugged looking man strode into view and knelt in front of Essence. He peered into her startled face, brushing her long chestnut hair away from her features. His eyes were emerald green and shone with a gentleness which calmed the bewildered Melenet. His jet black hair was pulled back into a low pony tail; his jaw was flecked with hair of a similar colour.  
  
"Well, at least you have some colour back in your cheeks now." He said, with a smile. He had one of those adorable grins which only really involves one side of his mouth, a kind of lop-sided grin that looks so charismatic.  
  
Essence managed a weak smile in return as he stood and tended to his cooking.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked looking over at her.  
  
"A little."  
  
He handed her a plate of meat, with fried mushrooms and tomatoes. She ate them gladly.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Asked the charming stranger.  
  
"Essence." She replied between mouthfuls.  
  
"Essence." He pondered the name for a moment. "It's different, but I like it." He flashed her that grin again. "I'm Geomyr; I'm a ranger in case you were wondering."  
  
"As a matter of fact I was. It's not every day that you meet a man under these circumstances!" Laughed Essence.  
  
"True" Grinned the ranger.  
  
"Thank you Geomyr."  
  
"No problem, it's not every day that you meet a woman like you."  
  
"Meaning what exactly?"  
  
"Well, you look different that's all, like one of those earth sorcerer folk."  
  
"You mean a Melenet?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Well I am and take a good long look because I could be the last."  
  
"What do you mean? The Last?"  
  
"Come with me and I'll show you." 


	3. Eyes

The Ranger and Melenet walked together in silence, side by side. Geomyr was not sure what to think of his new companion, she was a sorceress after all and he had never befriended one before. She intrigued him to say the least, she was beautiful, no doubt about that. Her skin had a tan that enhanced her eyes and flattered her chestnut hair, which hung down her back in delicate waves.  
  
Her eyes were what struck him the most. At that moment as they were walking they were grey, but he could have sworn that when he first saw her, for that split second that she locked eyes with him for the first time, they flashed entirely white.  
  
Now Geomyr was not known for his subtleness with the women folk of Middle Earth, and this moment was no exception.  
  
"Look at me." He said bluntly as he stopped walking.  
  
"Excuse me?" Replied Essence as she too stopped. She looked at him, perplexed.  
  
"Your eyes.."He began looking deep into her eyes as he leaned towards her. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face; his nose was almost touching hers.  
  
"I am not sure I like your manner." Essence snapped forcefully, backing away. What was he trying to do?  
  
"I'm sorry?" Geomyr asked, one of his dark eyebrows raised.  
  
"Are you always this forward with your lady friends?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, going to kiss me! I barely know you! You could have at least asked!"  
  
"There, they did it again!" the ranger cried, pointing at her eyes.  
  
"What in the world are you ranting about, you fool!" Essence was becoming rather irritated.  
  
"Your eyes, they keep changing." Geomyr said, still staring. "That's what I was looking at, your eyes. I was not trying to kiss you, please, I do have some decency."  
  
Essence felt herself blush slightly. "I am sorry." She looked down, avoiding the gaze of his olive eyes, which shone with an innocent charm.  
  
"It matters not." Geomyr grinned. "But why do they do that? Your eyes, I mean."  
  
"Oh, just one of the traits of my people." Essence explained. "Our eyes change colour to reflect our mood."  
  
"A moment ago they were as black as Mordor! Rather frightening if you ask me!"  
  
"Black means anger, and do not try to tell me that you did not deserve it!"  
  
Geomyr looked sheepishly at her and grinned. "What about white?"  
  
"White? That means fear."  
  
"Fear? So you were scared of me?" Asked the Ranger, his roguish grin still graced his lips as he continued to walk.  
  
"Well, I was expecting to wake up alone this morning!" Laughed Essence as she strode along beside him. "What did you think white meant then?"  
  
Geomyr moved round to the front of her and walked backward so that he faced her. "I was hoping for something more along the lines of, 'By heavens look at that handsome, dashing vision of a man!" He let out a gloriously musical laugh, that made Essence smile, despite her situation.  
  
"There you go," grinned the ranger, still walking backwards. "I was wondering if I were to get a smile out of you. There they go again!"  
  
Essence could not help but laugh at his childlike excitement. He was so different from what she thought a ranger should be, he was sweet and full of enthusiasm. It was like he was so grateful for her company, even though she had been lead to believe that rangers preferred to travel alone.  
  
"What colour do they turn when your mind is glad?" Asked the ranger, his face glowed with interest.  
  
"You tell me." Essence smiled, she found herself feeling joyful, though she knew not the reason why.  
  
Geomyr peered at her eyes. "Blue. Blue is the colour of your joy. I shall strive to keep the sapphire glow in your eyes my lady." He returned to her side.  
  
"A noble quest indeed good sir." Essence nodded to him. "Although I feel it may be in vain." She stopped in her tracks, the sight that met her was not what she had hoped for. Her eyes faded to a dreary grey.  
  
The ashes were still smouldering when the two new friends arrived. There was not a soul to be seen, just piles of ash and hints of structures that were once the homes of Melenet families. There was no way of telling if the dust and ash was that of people or buildings, devastation was all around.  
  
Essence's worst fears had been confirmed, she was the only one left. Her mind was numb as she made her way over to where her home once stood. Her tears fell onto the dry earth as she dropped to her knees, she felt so lost, where could she go? She buried her face in her good hand and wept as she tried to comprehend what had happened to her people. She hated the elves with all her heart and vowed to herself that she would never, ever have anything to do with them.  
  
"Essence?" Came a voice from behind her. She stood up to face Geomyr; a look of concern was etched into his features. "What on earth happened here?"  
  
"Elves, that is what happened." Growled Essence as she whipped the bitter tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Elves? But they are such a harmonious folk." The ranger looked confused as he took in the devastation around him.  
  
"Every race has evil within it." Essence stated flatly. "Elves are no exception."  
  
She started to walk away, back the way they had come, back to their camping place, when she turned her head to find Geomyr was not following. Essence stopped and turned around to see him staring at the ground, at the pile of ashes and house remains. She went and stood beside and put a hand on his shoulder. She could feel him trembling as he stared blankly downwards.  
  
"Geomyr, what is it?"  
  
Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, forcing a smile. She could see his eyes were glazed with tears, but tears for what? He had no connections to her people. Why should he feel anything for them?  
  
"What is it that pains you so?" She repeated her question. She stood before him searching his face for an answer.  
  
"Nothing but the past." He murmured, avoiding her query and her gaze. "Come, it is time to leave."  
  
The two companions headed back to their camp in silence. Both were mournful inside, Essence was grieving for her family, Geomyr was grieving for his. 


	4. Sparks fly

Sorry for the long wait! If any of you are wondering what the heck this has to do with Lord of the Rings then you must wait! I can tell you that the duo will be venturing to Mirkwood, why? I cannot tell you yet, but they will be meeting Legolas, yes the son of the king. So the tension shall be running high!!  
  
  
  
The two companions walked together, back to their camp. They strolled along in silence as the sky turned blood red, signalling the dying of another day. Once at the camp, Geomyr sat and searched trough his pack, pulling out what was to be their evening meal.  
  
"What is it Geomyr, what troubles you?" Asked the Melenet.  
  
Geomyr said nothing. He pulled out a pair of pots from his pack.  
  
"Please talk to me. If you do not tell me I cannot help to make it right." She put her good hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You cannot make it right!" Yelled the ranger. "No one can! They are gone and that is all there is to it! They are nothing more than a memory to me now!"  
  
"Who has gone? I do not understand." Asked Essence, backing away slightly. He had startled her.  
  
"What good would telling you do me? You cannot put it right, so do not even try to understand me, my business is my own."  
  
There was a long, awkward silence. A cool breeze shook the trees.  
  
"Is there anywhere that I can bathe?" Essence finally asked the ranger, in an attempt to change the sore subject.  
  
"There is a small river to the east," said Geomyr, not looking up.  
  
"Thank you." Replied Essence, turning towards the direction of the river. She wondered what he was thinking. What was it that caused him to become so despondent? Did she really want to know? She walked off to bathe and to think.  
  
Geomyr watched her disappear beyond the trees. A horrid feeling of shame wrenched within him. She was merely trying to help, how was she to know what he felt? He buried his face in his hands and let out a short, frustrated groan. He was livid at himself and his short temper, which always seemed to drive people away. He had an awful habit of hurting those who cared. It was then that the notion passed through his mind. What if he had done the same to her? What if she would not return to him?  
  
At the thought of losing such a friend he sprung to his feet and darted off after Essence. Crashing through the trees and undergrowth as he ran. Habits were meant to be broken.  
  
Essence was just beginning the process of removing her boots, not the easiest of tasks when you have the use of only one arm, when the ranger burst out of the greenery behind her.  
  
"Essence..." He began. He was an amusing sight to behold, foliage and plant parts hung from his hair and clothes as he stood gasping for breath.  
  
The confused, yet slightly amused Melenet stood and looked the ranger up and down. Awaiting his message.  
  
"Essence, I apologise. I was wrong to raise my voice to you. I did not mean what I said. It is just..." He walked over to her and took her hand in his.  
  
"It is just that it is still so difficult for me to..."  
  
"To come to terms with?" Asked Essence, her eyes delving into his.  
  
"Yes." Geomyr bowed his head.  
  
"I understand," smiled Essence, giving his hand a squeeze. "I have lost people too, remember."  
  
"I know." He gave her a compassionate smile as their eyes locked again. "Still, there is no excuse for me to talk to you like I did."  
  
"Consider it forgotten." Smiled Essence. "Everyone has the right to get angry sometimes." She squeezed his hand gently again.  
  
"But to feel anger towards a friend is not an act to savour."  
  
"Maybe not, but to forgive a friend surely is." She planted a kiss on his rugged, weathered cheek.  
  
"You truly are a wonder my lady." Grinned the ranger.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Never before, in my long journeys, have I met anyone who is as beautiful on the inside as they are outside. It is a rare and wonderful gift that you bear."  
  
Essence felt herself blushing. "Thank you Geomyr. Your kindness outshines any that I have seen. You have a good heart, that is your wonderful gift, which you are keen to share with others. Just do not be afraid to let others discover what it holds inside."  
  
Geomyr nodded his head; his eyes were glazed with tears. "I will leave you now my lady." He raised her hand and kissed it softly. He turned and disappeared back through the undergrowth.  
  
Once she had bathed, Essence made her way back to the camp. Upon her return she saw Geomyr sitting cross-legged on the ground glaring forebodingly at a pile of wood.  
  
"Now this is not the kind hearted Ranger that left me not long ago!" Laughed Essence. "Tell me, what has this wood done to disserve your malice?"  
  
"It is what it will not do that brings it spite." Replied Geomyr, playing along. "It will not burn!"  
  
"Well, my little timber friend you have but one choice." Essence sat down beside the pile of firewood, as if talking to it. "You must either serve your duty and burn, or you must be hated also by me!"  
  
"I would rather burn." Said the ranger smiling at the Melenet.  
  
"The kind hearted ranger returns!" Laughed Essence. "Now, let me try and light these suborn stumps."  
  
Essence placed both her hands atop the pile of wood and closed her eyes. She drew in a deep breath and held it as she sat and concentrated. As she slowly expelled her breath, a small wisp of grey smoke escaped from between her fingers.  
  
Geomyr moved closer to ensure his eyes were not betraying him. As the Melenet let out another breath, the smoke grew thicker and darker. She repeated this until an orange glow appeared to be spilling out from under her hands. Suddenly flames burst out from under them and she quickly drew her hands away, wincing and blowing on them.  
  
"I never have been able to do that without burning myself!" She laughed.  
  
Geomyr was speechless. He had never seen anything like that in his life, he just sat staring at the now roaring fire. "That was." He began.  
  
"Painful!" Said Essence trying to sooth her stinging hands.  
  
"Incredible! Pray, tell me, what other powers do you posses?"  
  
"Well, anything that involves the elements. Earth, air, fire and water." Replied Essence, once again the rangers childlike curiosity amused her.  
  
"I only hope that our travels will allow me to witness more of your enchanting ways."  
  
"They may yet my friend, they may." 


	5. Dreams

Essence awoke with a start. The screams of her father still rang in her ears as she woke from yet another haunting dream. The images still tormented her sleep even now.  
  
It had been at least four months since she had fled her home, yet each and every night she would wake in a clod sweat as the memories of that night played over and over in he mind. Some nights she was afraid to return to her slumber. This was one of those times.  
  
She sat up and wiped the tears from her face with her trembling hands. Her arm had healed now, although it was still not as strong as it was. She looked around in the gloom of the night. The moon and stars shone brightly above, casting elusive shadows all around.  
  
A sudden noise made her jump. It sounded like some kind of animals cry, a whimpering of sorts. Essence scanned the shadows among the trees which stood all around. It sounded again, it was very close. Essence's muscles tensed as her keen eyes darted from shadow to shadow, trying to pin point where the noise had come from. The cry sounded for a third time, followed by another, more familiar noise. It was the soft murmurings of Geomyr's voice.  
  
Essence moved closer to the sleeping ranger, to try and figure out what he was saying. As she drew towards him, his words became clear:  
  
"Do not cry sweetheart....Father is here....do not worry..I am here..I will not leave you Neisa." His face then contorted, as if he were in pain. "No, no..I cannot...I will not leave you....cannot leave you...reach for me..hurry Neisa!.........no, no, NO!"  
  
Geomyr sat bolt upright, sweat dripping off his face, gasping for breath, shaking all over. He drew his knees up to his chest, buried his face and wept. Essence moved close and put her arms around him. He clung to her, his tears still flowing as she tried to calm him.  
  
His tears subsided and he let her go. "I'm sorry Essence. Did I wake you?"  
  
"No, but what caused you to awaken so suddenly?"  
  
"Just a dream." The ranger said avoiding the Melenet's eyes.  
  
"It sounded more like a nightmare! Who is Neisa?"  
  
Geomyr looked at Essence, his eyes were brimming with tears again.  
  
"My daughter." He said in a low voice.  
  
"Daughter? I did not know that you have a daughter."  
  
"Had a daughter." He corrected her.  
  
"You mean she is."  
  
Geomyr nodded slowly and let out a trembling sigh. "She was four years old."  
  
Essence sat in a stunned silence for a moment. "What about her mother? Where is she?"  
  
"They departed this life together." Stated the ranger.  
  
"What happened?" Asked the Melenet, taking one of his hands in hers.  
  
"It was two years ago, when I had a small home of my own with my wife Kareswen and our beautiful daughter Neisa, in Rohan. Nothing big, two rooms that's all. It was a cold winter's night, Kareswen and Neisa were asleep in the bedroom. I was sitting by the fire, when there was a knock at the door. I answered it to find my neighbour, he said there was a fight going on in one of my fields and asked me to go and help him sort it out. So I went in to Kareswen and told her I was going out and that I would not be long. Gave her and Neisa a kiss and left.  
  
"It took a lot longer than I expected, there were several men fighting over something, I cannot remember what. I must have been out there for at least two hours. When I turned back towards the house I noticed smoke rising from the hole in the roof. Thick smoke, and an orange light. I had never run so fast in my life as I sped towards the house.  
  
"When I got there I tried to get in through the door but there was no way in, the fire had spread across the floor, blocking the doorway. I could just see into the bedroom. See Neisa standing there-"  
  
He paused, gathering himself as tears began to roll down his face.  
  
"-she was crying her eyes out, backed into the corner. I ran to the side of the house, where the only window to the bedroom was. The fire had spread into the bedroom, onto the bed. Kareswen was lying on the bed, burning before my eyes. My daughter had to stand and watch her own mother burn."  
  
He began to weep once again, through his tears he continued:  
  
"I told Neisa to look at me. 'Look at Papa', I said. Her green eyes were so wide, she was petrified. I told her I would not leave her and told her to walk to me. She was so scared that she just stood there, so I told her again, 'Walk to Papa sweetheart'. She was only a few feet from the window, but each step took a lifetime. I lent in as far as I could, reaching for her. She was so close, so close I could almost feel her. Just two more steps would have done it.  
  
"The roof began to creek and groan, I saw large pieces of it fall about her. She stopped where she was, too scared to move. Larger pieces began to fall. She was screaming for me 'Papa, Papa!' Just then I felt someone grab me from behind and my neighbour pulled me to the ground, dragging me away. Saying it was too dangerous. Neisa was crying louder than ever 'Papa, Papa, where are you?' I fought my neighbour off and ran back, her little hands were grasping the window ledge, reaching out for me. Then it happened, it all collapsed. A burning heap. A tomb. I heard her scream so loudly, such pain, so young. My only child. I had no choice but to stand here and watch her burn. Watch my only child die in front of my eyes."  
  
"I am so sorry." Said Essence as she put her arms around him.  
  
"Do not be. There has not been a day since then that I have not felt the tremendous guilt of what happened."  
  
"Guilt? Why?"  
  
"I was the one who left the fire burning! Me!"  
  
"You were not to know!"  
  
Geomyr just shook his head. "That is why I became a ranger. So I could escape from the memories of a home. Well, try and escape."  
  
"I am glad that you told me. You did not have to."  
  
"I know, but I feel I can tell you anything. Thank you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Just listening. I feel so much better, I had not told anyone since it happened."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Well I can listen more if you like, tell me about your life with your family."  
  
So he did. Geomyr told her everything, every detail, just for the sake of re-living those good memories. Memories he had almost forgotten. 


End file.
